Little Baby Bella
by obsessedbooks12
Summary: Carlisle out hunting when he found baby Bella Will the Cullens keep her?Or will they send her away? And what is it about this prophecy the chosen one?
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle POV

I was out hunting, while my family was at home. I had been working to much and I knew I would have to hunt soon. My family consisted of my beautiful wife Esme, my sons Edward, Emmet, and Jasper. My daughters Alice and Rosalie. We were vampires but would trade anything to have are humanity back. I then caught the scent of an unusual smell. I followed and what I saw shocked me right there on the floor was a baby covered . in a thin blanket. She looked to be about 3 years old. I carefully walked towards her, she was the most stunning baby I've ever seen. She had brown mahogany short her that would soon grow, pale skin and a heart shaped face. She looked to be sleeping mumbling unintelligent murmurs.

When I picked her up she was very cold I then shrugged out my jacket and put it around her. I started to run home and began to wonder who would leave a child in the middle of the forest, and how long has she been there. As I reached home I saw Alice bouncing up and down no doubt already seeing what had happened. The others were behind her who all looked curious. As they all saw me carrying a baby they looked shocked but Alice danced her way to me and held out her hands. As soon as she grabbed her the baby slowly started to wake up, her eyes opened and they were a beautiful chocolate brown.

"OMG, you are such an adorable baby Bella. I can't wait to buy you clothes. OMG Shopping, we are going to have to go soon. Hmm I bet you would look good in blue that seems to ft. I can't wait you are going to love it here." Alice continued to ramble about shopping.

The others seemed to come out of their shock and slowly approached the baby Bella according to Alice. Their eyes held nothing but adoration and love they looked drawn to her. I then look at Edward and noticed he had a sort of frustration look on his face. He looked at me.

"Carlisle I can't read her mind I've been able to read other children's but not hers." I was shocked. I could find out later right now we had more important matters to discuss.

I then heard a giggle I had not heard before and looked at the baby she was in Rosalie's arms and playfully tugging on her blonde hair. Rosalie was smiling so big it looked like she was about to cry. I immediately knew why this was Rosalie's dream to have a child of her own to love and care for. Emmet had his arm around her and was starring at the baby with such love. You could see immediately the baby had managed to capture are hearts so quickly and anyone of us would willing do anything for her.

I looked around and found Esme looking a the baby with tears of joy on her eyes. I walked towards her and put my arm around her. She turned to me and smiled.

"Children, why don't we come inside the house and let her warm up. Then we can talk about what we are going to do." I suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

I couldn't believe it! This was going to be awesome! Finally I've been waiting for this. Bella was going to be a perfect addition to our family. They all were going to love her and she was such an adorable baby. She eve looked like a vampire baby. So adorable, and cute.

They all wanted to keep her except someone not going to mention names Edward; he just wanted her to have a human experience. But he didn't understand she belonged with us. As I watched her with Rosalie and Emmet I could tell they were going to fight for her. I looked at Jasper and I knew he would do anything to keep me happy. He was just scared he was going to harm her, but he wouldn't.

"Bella, will fall asleep in about 1min. and 13 seconds. Then we can talk about what room she is going to stay in." I announced happily. Now they would know that she was going to stay no matter who objected. Edward frowned at me.

Edward, she is going to stay no matter what you say. So don't even bother trying to convince them. I thought to him. He better not or I will set his vanquish on fire. He narrowed his eyes at me but nodded.

As soon as Bella fell asleep Rosalie wouldn't set her down claiming she had nowhere to sleep. I could tell she just didn't want to let her go because she was afraid Bella would disappear. So we went to the dining room and everybody sat down.

"Ok most of you know the options. We can keep the baby or give her up for adoption, but without first checking and making sure she isn't a lost child. If we decide to keep her you have to remember the possibilities of her being in danger and we would have to tell her our secret. So I want you all to vote yes or no on the idea of keeping her. Rosalie you start." Carlisle stated.

"I vote yes not only because I've always wanted a child but because we can take care of her and give her things that other children won't be able to have." Yes, thank you Rosalie. You just helped so much.

"YEAH! I can't wait to teach the squirt my skills. It'll be fun having a kid around here. I vote yes." Emmet boomed with a goofy grin.

"I vote yes." Esme stated simply, but we could tell how much this meant to her. I was next.

"Of course I vote yes, but I should tell you that she belongs with our family. And it would be safer for her anyway."I smiled.

"I vote yes, but I'm just afraid I won't have enough control for it."Jazz said sadly.

"Jazz I know you think that but don't worry I will see if anything happens and I believe in you." I said to Jasper.

"I say yes too." Carlisle announced. We all looked to Edward.

"You seriously can't vote yes. Have you ever considered the danger she will be in once she knows about our world. And what if when she grows older and tells our secret. What if the Volturi find out about her and decide to confront us. What if---''I cut him off furious. He fell silent at the look of anger on my face.

"NO EDWARD STOP! You don't see the future I do. You don't see if she's going to be a part of this family or not I do. So stop being such a grump and get off your high horse just because you are miserable you don't have to make us feel it too. So remember life isn't fair!'' I shouted\yelled. I looked around the room and noticed everybody was staring at me in shock. Hell, I was even shocked at myself.

"I vote okay then, but remember I warned you."Edward said then walked out of the room to his bedroom.

"Well okay then now that the problem is decided. I'll go into town and check if there is any missing child report. And if there is any background on her I could find out. Also Alice how did you know her name?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh I knew her name because when she wakes up we try to ask her some questions, but she doesn't know the answer. She only knows her name, but not her last name. Also Esme, Rosalie you guys should go to the store and buy her stuff she's going to need like food, cribs, and stuff like that."

I could tell they didn't want to but knew they had to. So they got their purses and were leaving as soon as I assured them that they would be here by the time Bella would wake up. Esme kissed me on the cheek and said to make sure I took care of Bella.

I then looked down at Bella and noticed she was snuggling into my side as if the coldness soothed her. I looked at her and sighed she was going to change our lives so much for the better. Right then I vowed that no one would take her from us.

? POV

"Lord the baby has arrived." My servant announced.

"Find her. Take out anybody in your path. She will be mine and together we will rule and have power." I smiled. She was going to be mine. Soon my beloved we shall be together. Forever.__________________

Remember I don't own Twilight.

My first cliff hanger. YAY!

Thanks for the reviews you made me write another chapter so soon.

Review or face Alice's wrath!!!


	3. Chapter 3 umm

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

Rosalie POV

Esme and I had just arrived home and had finished setting up the baby's room. Esme still wanted to add more though. We were all sitting in the living room awaiting Bella to wake up, except Carlisle who was still at the hospital. And Edward was being his emo self and staying in his bedroom. This was finally my second chance at having a chance to be a mother.

Everybody was excited to have a child around here. Alice was bouncing up and down, she couldn't wait to have a new shopping buddy. Jasper was doing the same except he also had a goofy smile on his face no doubt affected by everybody's emotion.

"She will wake up in 14 seconds. This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to shopping she will absolutely love it."Alice squealed. Then the baby woke up she was so adorable, she was going to be the most spoiled baby in the world.

"Hey, little one, this is my family Rose my sister, Jasper my boyfriend, Emmet and Edward my brothers and finally my parents Esme and Carlisle. What's your name?" Of course, Alice knew she just wanted her to talk and seem comfortable.

"Hi, my names Bella. Um excuse me, um where am I? And where's my mommy, and daddy?" She had such a sweet, soft enthralling voice.

I was also surprised at how calm she was but you could tell she was a little worried.

"Hey Bella we were actually wondering if you happened to remember anything like your parents name or where you live? And are you hungry?" I asked in the softest voice I could use.

"I don't know my mommy and daddy's name. Sorry. I don't even know where I live. Does this mean I'm going to become an orphan?" She was close to tears immediately everybody reached to her, but what surprised me was Jasper picked her up and put her on his lap.

I've never seen him attached to somebody so fast, except for Alice. I could tell by the way everyone looked they were all thinking the same thing as me. Even Alice, which was surprising.

"Bella, it's okay don't worry. We will always protect you no matter what. And if you like we can adopt you in case we can't find your parents." Jasper whispered while holding her tightly in his side. She looked calmed and then her stomach rumbled loudly.

She blushed and she looked cuter than ever. But I was worried she seemed really hungry as if she hadn't eaten in a long time. My mother instincts kicked in and seemed as Esme's had to. She had quickly got up and headed for the kitchen to make her some food well make her a bottle.

I picked her up from Jasper's lap and she then cuddled into my side and immediately started playing with my hair.

Then I wondered why Emmet had been so quiet during the whole exchange. I looked at him and noted he was looking at me with a goofy grin on his face as he stared at me and Bella.

"Here you go Bella. Tell me if I made it right or not." Esme was nervous and I would be to because we really had no experience with cooking. She passed me the bottle and I put it in Bella's mouth.

She greedily sucked it. While we all watched her like a science experiment. I could tell she was becoming uncomfortable and Emmet obviously did to.

"So squirt, did you happen to play any sports? O r did you play video games?" Leave it to Emmet to think about toys.

"No I didn't Emmy. I was really clumsy." She said blushing. And I was surprised at the nick name but apparently the others found this incredibly funny because they shook with laughter desperately trying to keep it in.

"EMMY? That's cool! I like it. Emmy the hero! Emmy the hunk! Emmy the awesomest of awesome! OH YEAH! I rock." Boomed Emmet or shall I say Emmy. Sometimes I wondered if I should take him to the mental hospital. Or if I married a 5 year old.

I then heard giggling and turned to see Bella had a hand covering her giggles trying to be quiet. I then remembered something

"Hey Bella how old are you? And do you remember your last name?" I asked but I really didn't want her to remember her last name because I selfishly wanted her to be mine.

Though I did want her to have a human life, I knew she should deserve the chance to have one.

"Sorry, but I don't really remember my last name. I'm also 4 years old." She stated proudly obviously proud of herself. And I was too, but I was also shocked at how smart she was for her age.

"Wow. That's really old. You must be really smart." I complimented her. And she smiled hugely and handed me her bottle.

I guess she wasn't going to use this bottle as much because she was becoming old enough to eat real food.

"So Bella um is there anything you like to tell us about yourself? And then you can ask us questions." Esme asked. Bella nodded and I was again surprised by how intelligent she was even very small.

"I'm very clumsy my mommy always said that about me. I like the movie Peter Pan, and Cinderella. I also like the color blue. And I love to read. That's it." She said with shy smile. And I cooed at the sight.

"Well Carlisle is a doctor. Rosalie likes to look at herself in mirrors."I shot Emmet a dark look but he simply ignored it. "Alice pixie is a shopaholic. Jasper likes to read like you. Esme loves to decorate. Edward likes to play the piano. And me being the coolest I like to play sports and video games. So you could obviously see I'm the greatest."

"You may be the coolest in your world your also the weirdest in our world."Japer retorted. And we all burst out laughing including Bella.

I then heard Bella yawn and we all agreed to put her in her crib and let her rest. I could tell all of us were already attached and wouldn't let her go.

WE WOULD FIGHT FOR HER!

? POV

My servants have not yet found you my dearest but don't worry we will.

When they will we will fall in love and become one and together we shall combine forces and have humans as pets. Also we should become King and Queen of all races. We will have power over everybody. Your wish shall be my demand.

Soon my beloved. Soon.

I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY

If you do please review. And thank you those who have!!!!


	4. Chapter 4 Prohecy Child

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

Jasper POV

After we discussed we decided we should wait for Carlisle to see if he had any information about Bella. I could tell she was going to fit in with our family. The thing that worried me was her emotions.

Bella was different she much more maturity than other kids her age. But her aura it raided of power. I don't think she realized that but I did. It reminded me of something I heard about long before. I just couldn't get my hand on it.

I knew Alice could tell something was wrong with me, but she let me deal with it. That's what I loved about her she understood me and helped me.

I tried to think about clues. She could block her mind from Edward. Alice couldn't see her that clearly. She was incredibly intelligent for her age. Had her emotions under control. She had beauty that could suppress a vampire.

I was on to something I knew it. I could feel it, she reminded me of someone in my past. Something about her clicked. Something Maria told me about. This was frustrating.

Alice then came up behind me, and rubbed my shoulders. I sighed I guess this was just a mystery I will have o figure out.

"Are you okay Jazzy?"she said softly.

"I'm perfectly fine. I just…there is something different about Bella I can't put my hand on it. Maybe its nothing." I shrugged. It probably was nothing I was just making a big deal out of nothing.

"No jazz. I could feel it to. But I'm sure it's nothing important.

Alice soon left, to go shopping since she said Bella wasn't going to wake anytime soon. I don't know why but this thing with Bella it seemed important.

Then I just decided to go to Carlisle's library to see if anything could help me. For hours, I did that and I was about to give up when I saw a book covered in dust. It was hidden behind the other books, I dusted it off and the title said 'The Prophecy'.

That was it the child. It clicked Maria had told me about this a child who had much more power than anybody combined in the world. Was Bella possibly this child? OH MY GOD!! That's it. I knew it. I didn't know a lot about this prophecy only that a child would come to earth, but she had the power to rule the world without even lifting a finger.

I then heard a gasp from upstairs and knew it was from Edward. This was important if Bella is the child then we would really be getting a lot of vampires after us. It was dangerous though not only for us but if Bella ended up in the wrong hands she could be used to destroy or ruin the world.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Edward ran in. Before he could talk I said

"Edward we are going to have to wait for the whole family to get home so we can discuss it then." He narrowed his eyes but nodded.

I'll go check on Bella. I thought to him, because I knew he didn't really like her being here. He frowned but nodded.

I went up to the baby's room and noticed Bella sleeping in her room peacefully. I sighed it seemed I felt pity for her. If she was the girl of the prophecy she would never be able to have a some what normal life.

She would be chased by vampires all over the world and hunted. People would try to kill her, use her then throw her away after.

I knew what I was going to do. I was going to protect her no matter what. If I had to fight against my family I would. Because Bella helped me once I heard of Maria's plan to use a mere child, or kill her for power I knew I had to get away.

Hopefully Bella wasn't the child. There was a possibility Bella wasn't the child because she did say she had a mom and dad. But then again she was in the middle of the forest.

I groaned in frustration. We would just have to wait until Carlisle arrived home to see what information he gathered about Bella.

Suddenly Bella opened her eyes and looked at me. I couldn't look away. It seemed as if I was locked in her gaze like a prey and the predator. Suddenly she looked away and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jazz you don't seem okay. Is it that you don't want me here?" Bella asked with sadness in her voice. Suddenly I had the urge to make her happy, I noticed it wasn't only me who felt this urge but also Edward though he desperately tried to hide it.

Don't worry Edward we all feel the need to protect her. I thought to him.

"Don't worry Bella it's not necessarily about you being here because I definitely want you to stay. It's just some problems that I need to discuss with the family. Okay." She nodded I then heard the door opening and Carlisle's scent hit me.

"Hey Bella would you like to come downstairs with me?" She nodded and I was slightly less surprised now that I knew she might be the prophecy child. I took her hand in mine and led her down stairs. Her hand was slightly warmer than the normal body temperatures.

"Hey Jasper, and Bella. Jasper why don't you put Peter Pan so Bella could watch while we talk privately." Carlisle greeted. I nodded and set Bella down on the couch and put on the movie then to talk to Carlisle. Edward then appeared next us.

"Lets talk about this in my office." Once we reached his office he turned to us and I could feel the anger and pity rolling off him in waves.

"When I went to gather information I was shocked there was no missing child reports or any information about Bella. So I went back to the forest to where I found her to look for a scent but there was not a single one. I don't know what to do of course we can just adopt her. But why would someone leave their own daughter in the middle of the forest." Carlisle whispered.

"Carlisle I was doing some research about Bella when I figured out something like how Edward can't read her mind" he nodded for me to continue" Have you ever heard of the prophecy of 'the chosen' one about the child." Then I could see it in his eyes he knew what I was getting at.

"OH MY GOD! You're completely right Jasper. I should have seen it sooner. Bella may be that child. Your very smart Jasper." Carlisle praised. Then Edward interjected

"So what are we going to do? Do we keep her, and put her and ourselves in danger?" Edward asked

"We are going to have to discuss this when the others arrive which should be soon. For now I will get all the information I can about this prophecy while you both go and take care of Bella." Carlisle announced.

I then went down stairs and saw Bella watching the screen intently and I chuckled as her face followed the expressions on the TV. I sat beside her when suddenly Bella started pulling on my sleeve of my shirt.

"Japer look there is Alice on the screen. The pixie tinker bell." She smiled jumping up and down. I looked at her and laughed at her child innocence.

Suddenly heard tires squeal on the drive away. I could hear their footsteps as they entered the house.

"Jasper what's up? Did Carlisle find out anything about Bella?" Questioned Emmet seriously for once.

I sighed and nodded and pointed toward the dining room. They all followed and not soon after everybody was seated. Now how do I begin??

Did you like it? I may not be able to update for a day or two because its mine and my moms Birthday.

Please Review and I promise to update sooner.

Hoping to get at least 20 reviews!!

Oh and if you have any ideas please be free to tell me….REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Emmet POV

The others and I had just arrived. I could tell by the tension in the room something had happened. When we asked Jasper he just pointed to the living room.

I hope this wasn't something about us being able to adopt Bella. I liked the squirt, she was really cute. I would do anything for her. She seemed really rather shy and I couldn't wait to embarrass her.

Just imagine Bella and me performing pranks on everybody. She could become my partner in crime. Hahahha. (Evil laugh) Edward shot me a look that said 'I think you're crazy and need serious help'.

Edward was such a prude he really needed to grow up, and stop being a mommy's boy, Edward shot me a dark look. But then I again he can't really grow up. Ha, omg I seriously crack myself up.

Jasper then cleared his throat taking me out of my thinking. He looked at Carlisle and seemed to have a silent conversation and he nodded at Carlisle. Gosh, fine does everybody have to be such a know-it-all like Edward. Again a dark look, man I wonder if he's bipolar.

"Okay, we found out some interesting things about Bella. I really don't know how to say this but we found why Edward can't read her mind and why Alice can't see Bella clearly." Jasper announced then paused.

You know what I hate is when someone tells you something interesting but stops in the middle leaving you wondering is he going to continue or is he going to just stay there stop and be a dumbo. Hmm, I wonder if Japer is a dummy.

"Bella is a unique creature. I don't suppose any oh you have heard about the 'Prophecy Child'" Jasper looked around and he sensed all are confusion and sighed.

"There is a prophecy about a child who will have more power than any person in the world. She is supposed to be the Savior of humans, and Queen of freedom and peace. She can take over the world with barely lifting a finger-

"Dude that is so freaking awesome. Just imagine her being able-

"Emmet shut up. Can't you see this is important? Anyways she is extremely powerful. And every vampire single will want her for her power and her beauty, because it says her and her love will rule the world together. I don't exactly know a lot about it only that she's extremely powerful." Wow that must be one heck of a girl. But I bet you I could beat her with my strength and charm. Eddie rolled his eyed.

"And what does this have to do with Bella?"I asked.

Jasper all of a sudden looked nervous. Whoa is Bella supposedly the child of the prophecy. That's cool. I wonder if she will take me up on the wrestling match.

Man I hope I'm not her mate because I have Rosalie and I know Bella will probably be upset that me the most beautiful vampire in the world is taken. Oh well.

"Are you suggesting that the Bella we just found in the forest wasn't just coincidence? That she is going to be this super powerful creature. But she isn't a vampire or a human." Rosalie asked her tone disbelieving.

I couldn't exactly completely believe it either, but it sounded true. Hmm, well that would explain why Bella was in the middle of the forest and her smell.

Edward's eye shot to e. Then he suddenly breathed in a lungful of air. Then his face exploded into a huge smile that just liked he was high.

"Emmet you really do have a brain! Did any of you guys notice Bella's scent! It doesn't burn, Carlisle how is that possible."Edward exclaimed.

This was first sign that showed that Eddie actually interest in Bella. But this awesome know we don't have to worry about hurting her when we feel no bloodlust.

WAIT! Did Eddie say I didn't have a brain.

"Now just wait one second. Eddie-boy I have brain and I'm very talented with it just like othe-"

"Emmet get your brain out of the gutter. Can you imagine how it feels now that we don't have any bloodlust with Bella? Carlisle can you just imagine we can finally feel a little bit human." Edward rambled on.

And I could finally see why he was so happy. I know he always felt like a monster but I kind of thought this life was kind of cool. I know I would give up this life to be human again but I didn't think it was really that bad being a vampire.

I could tell by everybody's faces that they were excited about not having to deal with their bloodlust. I could see the look of 'awe' and wonder on Carlisle and Jasper's face

I guess Carlisle was excited about experimenting with new things. And Jasper about not having to seem to be a weak link in the family. But I knew Jasper could do it.

Jasper's head shot to me he look at me and smiled sending out waves of gratefulness.

"So if Bella is this 'prophecy child what are we going to do about it? Cause you said that if she is going to be this powerful that vampire will search the world for her and will stop at nothing to et her." I questioned.

I was excited at being able to fight other vampire but I was also worried. A lot of vampires may be after her with powers. They could hurt our family possibly kill one of them or all.

"I guess we will just redo a vote." Jasper announced quietly. He then nodded to Edward to start.

"I vote yes." Edward said calmly.

All of us look surprised except Japer who was smirking at Edward who glared at him.

"I vote yes." Rosalie stated.

"Hell yeah. Think about all the pranks we can do." I boomed happily.

"Yes" Esme said.

"Yes" Carlisle of course.

"Yes" Jasper spoke.

"Well I guess that's settled. When Bella wakes up we can tell what we are then let her make the decision. For now you can leave." Carlisle spoke gently.

We all nodded and went our separate ways. Rosalie and I in our room. Edward at the piano and Jasper in the library. Alice in her room, Carlisle and Esme in theirs.

I couldn't wait for Bella to wake up maybe I could tell what we are. Maybe I will.

Suddnely Alice shouted "No Emmet you cannot tell her." I pouted.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and got up and sat down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me stroking her hair. She sighed happily and leaned into me.

I guess she was finally completely happy for the first time in her life. Her dream was for her to be a mother and Bella gave her that happily ever after. I would do anything for Bella even if meant dying Eddie's hair pink and scratching his car.

I heard a loud growl. I let out a booming laugh.

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! I WILL UPDATE EVERY THREE DAYS.

Thank you for your reviews ..

Cullen0-Lover-101, Adrianna1120, 522read, sheeiur22, Channyluver7, adrianna castellano, twilightsaga96, Cruel Jewel, Tomboy Amy.

I'm sorry to announce I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.

I NEED IDEAS PLEASE. Any ideas help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

Today was the day Bella finally became Bella Cullen. I could tell that every member of my family was ecstatic.

They were only a little upset by my behavior to Bella. They don't understand that it's dangerous for Bella to be living here. I could feel the urge to protect her strongly.

I know without our bloodlust they think we won't hurt her but what if when we want to give her a hug and we accidently squeeze her to hard.

I know that she is going to be powerful but she still is fragile well looks like it.

What bothered me the most about her is I can't read her mind. Its peaceful yes but slightly disturbing. The thing is I'm a little frightened if she can already block her mind at such a young age, what will happen when she gets older.

Suddenly I felt a wave of calm. And I sighed. I'll just not worry about anything right now.

Carlisle was gathering the papers together getting ready for the adoption to be official. Emmet was playing video games. Jasper trying to gather the most information he can about the prophecy. Alice was online shopping along with Rosalie.

Bella was with Esme giving her a tour around the house. Asking her what she wanted in her room and what color.

I smiled it seemed as Esme was trying to win Bella's love and respect and I thought it was the other way around.

I guess Bella was meant to belong in this family. I knew I should at least give an effort to make a friendship with her.

I wasn't really sure to do that though. I mean usually with my mind reading I usually get a sense of what the person is like.

I groaned. I didn't realize I relied on my gift that much.

This was going to be worst than I thought.

I just decided to wing it, just walk up to her and Esme introduce myself and talk to her I guess.

I heard them currently walking up the stairs right pass my room. So I stepped outside my door and approached them.

I gasped I really didn't get a clear look at Bella earlier and I was surprised. She seemed like a vampire child.

She had a heart shaped face with baby fat. Chocolate brown eyes that had a lot of intelligence for her age. All in all she was outstanding.

She looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes and I was lost.

When she saw me starring at her she blushed the most adorable shade of pink. I could hear Esme in the background mentally 'awe' at the sight.

"Hey Bella, uh my name is Edward." Good job way to be smooth.

She smiled back shyly and gave a timid wave, so adorable. I could understand why my family was immediately captivated by her. Esme then cleared her throat and I looked at her she then nodded to Bella. Bella was uncomfortable; I noticed I had been starring at her without blinking.

Again way to be smooth Edward. I'm sure I would have been beat red if I was human.

Why was I having such feelings towards Bella? I questioned. Maybe my whole family felt this urge that's why they were so keen on keeping her.

Then maybe Alice was correct she might belong with us after all. Others of our kind most likely wouldn't hesitate to use her to get what they want.

_Awkward silence_ Esme thought. I wanted to laugh but decided not to.

"So Bella are you hungry?" Esme asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, please." Bella answered softly. Then her stomach rumbled loudly and she blushed a dark shade of red. I chuckled she was cute and adorable.

"Why don't make you something to eat while Edward can finish the tour. Do you want anything in particular?" Esme questioned.

"Anything is fine. Thank you." Bella seems polite and has manners. I wonder if she is really four she seems really mature for her age.

"This is my room your room I think is going to be next to mine. And I thinks you already saw the rest so do you want to go downstairs. She nodded and took a step and managed to trip over air.

I quickly gathered her in my arms she was really small and soft. I chuckled. She seemed really clumsy from what I've heard in Esme's head.

"Are you okay?" Concerned that she might not like the coldness of my skin or the hardness of my skin. She didn't seem that uncomfortable.

She nodded and grabbed my hair and began playing with it. She seemed to like playing with hair and it was calming. I carried her downstairs and sat on the couch with her on my lap.

Emmet and Jasper paused their and looked a little shocked to see me getting along with her.

"So Bella are you excited to be living here?" Jasper asked curiously.

She nodded I noticed she really didn't speak so much and was really shy. I wonder if she felt uncomfortable around us as the humans did. Maybe she did, too bad I would never find out.

_Why are you so frustrated?_ Jasper thought sending out waves of calmness.

I shrugged not wanting to explain. Emmet seemed to make it his mission to make Bella blush as much as possible and he was having a great start.

"Bella, your food is ready."Esme yelled so Bella could be able to hear her though the rest of us could hear it perfectly.

Bella jumped from my lap and grabbed my hand and dragged me behind her. She seemed really hungry and eager. And happy.

As soon as we entered the kitchen I was assaulted with a disgusting smell. Then Esme grabbed her and put her on a stool but she couldn't reach the table so Jasper grabbed her and put her on his lap.

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Jasper looked at ease with being so close to her. He must be really happy he doesn't have to feel like the weakest link in our family.

I understand completely it was nice, it made me feel human again now that I didn't feel the bloodlust.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice that Carlisle had arrived home and I jumped when he entered. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"I got the adoption papers signed and everything is official. Bella is now and officially Bella Cullen." He smiled when he heard Emmet's whoops (sp) and Alice, Rosalie's, and Esme's squeals.

I was surprised at Esme, but then I understood she really loved Bella already. She really wanted this because it was her first chance at being a mother. Of course she was a mother to us, but we were already grown up, with Bella she can feel like an real mother.

It was then I heard them. A second later I heard Alice's scream.

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**Any ideas are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Keep Reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward POV**

_It was then I heard them. A second later I heard Alice's scream._

I should have heard them earlier, but I had been distracted. Four vampires were outside the house right now.

Apparently, Alice was surprised as well, which is difficult to comprehend but she must have been preoccupied thinking of Bella too.

Alice shot down the stairs with Rosalie right on her heels. While the rest of the family waited in the living room when they had heard Alice's shrill of a scream.

"Alic--.." Alice quickly put her hand over Emmet's mouth so he could not be heard by the others outside.

He immediately quieted down because he could tell that what was happening was serious. Emmet was all kidding around but at times he could be serious when something dangerous happens.

I read their minds but it seemed they were all focused on Bella. They were here to get her and they were going to kill anything protecting her or anyone else that wanted her.

"There are vampires here for Bella. They are going to be attacking in about 2 minutes. There is four none have powers so it shouldn't be to hard. Esme and Rosalie why don't one of you stand outside Bella's bedroom and one be in the room with her. The rest of us will be out here, don't let them get near Bella and be safe." Alice spoke barely above a whisper sine the vampire were about a half a mile away from the house.

Everybody nodded and gave their mates a hug and I felt lonely once again. Sometimes I felt I should of just took any female interested in me as a mate to be mine. But I knew I couldn't dwell on that now.

Soon everybody was in their positions around the house. Jasper was trying to remember all his fighting strategies and was worrying about protecting Alice. I rolled my eyes Alice could protect herself.

Emmet was dying to fight though he was already dead. Carlisle didn't want to fight but would for Bella, Esme and his family.

The others were close now just outside the house they were planning to barge in run through the doors and a window.

Esme would be man at the windows having been broken the third time this month.

Suddenly the vampires barged in through the door and the window like I said.

They were dressed in regular clothes, but more ripped up and dirty. They appeared to be in their lathe 20's. All together they were all guys.

As soon as they entered they attacked a male who seemed to be the leader went for Jasper. He had blond hair and was about Jasper's size they could look like brothers.

Another one flew at Carlisle and underestimated him and tried to punch him but Carlisle immediately blocked him and continued to overwhelm him.

Another one extremely less bulky went at Emmet, and Emmet was grinning down at him amused. He fought with him but didn't use all his effort soon he got bored and finished.

Since there wasn't an opponent for me I went to help Jasper and I could see Jasper's plan to get information out of him before killing him. I agreed with him and me and him grabbed his arms locking them so he wouldn't be able to escape.

The rest of the family had already tore all the attackers apart and was making a fire for them outside the house.

So we began to question the leader hoping if he wouldn't answer I could read his mind.

"Why are you here?" Jasper questioned though he knew he wanted to be sure.

"For the girl. Don't worry we may not have won this round but we will soon enough. The girl is ours, you should hand her over now before you lose some of your own. Maybe but we don't have to kill them we could keep that black spiky short hair girl and the blonde they could always give us some release when we need them." The leader announced. Smiling a chesier smile he began to think of things my sister could do for pleasure.

Having him think of my sisters like that increased my anger tenfold and Jasper was also shooting out waves of anger since he had mentioned Alice inappropriately he was thinking of ways to drag out his death and I shivered.

The girls having heard him bolted down stairs wanting to punish them. Alice looked at Jasper and nodded her head to the leader and he sighed but nodded.

_Edward let him go Rosalie and I will handle this_. Alice thought to me and nodded toward for me to the drop this piece of shit as Rosalie put it kindly_. _

I dropped him and he tried to stand up but he was quickly kicked in a spot no man ever would want to be hit.

I could hear his pain and Japer could feel it so we decided to go check how the others were doing burning the other men. Outside the others were gathered around a fire watching it and we went to stand by them.

I could hear that the girls were finished and gathering the pieces to burn them. Soon enough they came up with arms full of body parts and threw them in the fire.

"Where's Esme?" Carlisle asked and I pointed to the house. I could hear her she was watching Bella sleep and found some thing interesting.

_Edward can you all come up here please? I want to show you something. _Esme thought to me and started to block her mind so I nodded then I realized the other were looking at me like I had two-heads.

"Esme wants us to go to Bella's room to look at something." They nodded and we ran to Bella's room but stopped outside the door and opened it gently to not wake Bella.

We gathered around Bella's bed and watched her sleep entranced. She was so beautiful, and adorable. Her face was peaceful and she was mumbling unintelligible words.

"Do you see that?" Esme asked in a whisper.

I was confused what was she talking about I didn't see anything, because she was still blocking her thoughts. I could see the other were confused as well. They shook their heads in no and Esme sighed.

"Look around Bella closely concentrate. Can you see that?" she probed again.

This time we looked more closely and gasped at what I saw. It look to be like a bubble that was wrapped around Bella. It was a blue whit color. It was like a second skill to Bella. It was like a protection shield.

Emmet of course wanted to touch it, and poked it but hissed when he did it had shocked him and bounced off his finger. I could tell from his thoughts it had hurt a little.

The rest of the family was in 'awe' of the sight except Carlisle and Jasper. Carlisle was extremely curious about the shield around Bella and wanted to test it but decided right now was not the time.

Jasper was thinking about how Bella and how she was so powerful and smart at her age already.

The others decided to leave the room and just relax for the rest of the day and talk later about the events. I decided to just stay and watch Bella she was so cute but really shy.

I could see that Bella was starting to wake up and her shield seemed to flicker as she awoke. It seemed her shield only to activate when she was the most vulnerable.

Since she was waking up I decided head downstairs before she caught me here. When I went into the living room I could hear her as she tumbled and seemed to fall off the bed with a slight ow. Which got Rosalie's, and Esme's attention and they both wanted to help her but decided to wait.

I could heat Bella's small footsteps as she stumbled down the stairs and had to hold onto the railing. She looked really cute. Dang I never really thought I would use the word cute that much ever.

I began to notice our family was more bonded, but we were actually more quiet. Emmet didn't shout as much because Rosalie would be mad at him for waking Bella or disturbing her.

I was deep in thought that I didn't notice Bella walk up to me and hold her hand out for me.

"Ewart." She had trouble pronouncing all our names correctly.

Emmet apparently found the name Ewart hilarious and couldn't help but let out a booming laugh that shook the entire the house. The others also let out a chuckle at the name. And the tension broke.

Bella heard him laugh and blushed a beautiful shade of red. She buried her head into the crook of my neck to hide herself. I chuckled to myself but couldn't help the adoration that filled through me.

Jasper shot me look that said 'I told you so'. He had knew that once I met Bella and actually got comfortable around her I would become completely smitten with her.

"Edward can you bring Bella to the kitchen so she could eat breakfast?" Esme asked and I could see that she and Rosalie had made Bella breakfast.

As soon as I entered Rosalie took Bella from my arms and set her on a booster seat so she could reach the top of the table. Esme set a plate down in front of Bella with eggs, and pancakes with a cup of orange juice.

Bella hurried and dug in she looked to be really hungry. Rosalie was admiring Bella and decided her and Emmet should go hunting now so they can be here later while we hunt.

"Emmet we should go hunt plus I can show you some new place I found where they can't hear us?" Emmet shot us all a grin gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and a hug. Then he shot off into the forest after Rosalie taking off his shoes and yelled

"Rosie wait for me…." I didn't hear the rest cause he disappeared from our range. Also I really didn't want to hear the rest of what he was saying.

Bella had finished breakfast and was told to go wash her hands while Esme cleaned the dishes. I turned around to see if Bella was done to see her jumping up and down trying to reach the water so she could wash her hands. She was pouting and looked like she was about to cry or scream for help.

I went to her and picked her up so she could put her hands on the water and she started to hum under her mouth while she washed her hands. It sounded like the birthday song I found it amusing that she washed her hands while singing the song. I was amused and was happy that she had some time to act her age before she couldn't anymore.

**An hour later**

"Hey Bella do you want to do anything today? "Emmet asked.

"I uh dun no." Bella answered it seemed she was having a little trouble with her speech.

"Do you want to play tea party?!" Emmet asked in a girl voice that hurt my ears.

"Yes let's have a tea party." Bella said excitedly.

**Few minutes later**

"Emmy pinke out! Good boy. You better not break that chair or I'm going tell your owner." Bella said in a non sense voice.

I was confused and apparently Emmet was too.

"What owner? I'm not a dog! I'm way cooler than that. And I have my pinky out!"Emmet yelled at Bella and stuck out his tongue like a five year old. Maybe he is dang it I could go to jail for killing a five year old.

"It won't work Bella." Alice said.

What won't work? Huh this is confusing. Alice is blocking her thoughts, I can't read Bella's mind, and I don't ever want to go into Emmet's mind unless absolutely necessarily.

"You do have an owner and her name is Rosie. And you are not a dog you're dumber than a dog. So a rat is what I'm going to call you like Rosie." Bella said in a matter of fact of voice.

"I DON'T HAV- WAIT!! Rosie you call me a rat?"Emmet asked pouting that they were all picking on him including his wife.

"Well you are a rat. And I married a five year old apparently." Rosalie announced in amused tone.

I could see the family was more happy that Bella was being active with us and actually talking. They wanted to confirm that she liked being here and would like us to be her family before we told her our secret.

But for now I could tell they wanted Bella to get use to us. Plus Alice wanted to take a vacation go some place probably to Denali so we don't have keep up with appearances.

"Emmy you are supposed to eat the sandwich. Good job." Bella said happily.

Everybody was laughing Emmet had to eat the sandwich to keep up the show with Bella. He couldn't wait to tell her our secret that way he could show his manliness he said.

Emmet unfortunately couldn't keep the disgust of his face and as he started eating it. I could see what he was about to do though it wasn't partially his choice he puked to his right which was all over Rosalie's feet\ shoes.

It was absolutely dead silent before the family broke into laughter except Bella Emmet, and Rosalie.

Bella was looking at where Emmet puked with a curious gaze which was weird. Emmet was silent because he knew he was in trouble and didn't want to be in a worst position. And Rosalie was using all her strength not to dismember Emmet and to not scare Bella.

"Am I supposed to do that too?" Bella asked curiously reaching out her hand to touch the puke. But Esme quickly grabbed her and put her on the other side of the room.

Again the family broke into laughter this time the whole family though. I could see they were all amused and charmed at Bella's innocence.

"No you don't have to puke. We'll talk about this later, why don't you go into the living room and watch t.v while I pick this up." Esme suggested

Bella nodded and skipped off merrily into the living room.

Life was just going to keep getting better and better..

"EMMET YOU ARE GOING TO PAY………….." Ah life.

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight**

**I need a partner in this story. I'm not very good at this whole baby talk and stuff, plus I need ideas or somebody funny.**

**Anybody who wants to help is welcome.**

**Review Please or Emmet will puke on you!**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry to say this story is going to be on hold.

I'm not abandoning this story just going to figure out the plot then finish it.

Thank you for all your reviews and again I'm very sorry.

Sorry!

The story will probably be up again in about 3 weeks.


End file.
